


NERO Ficlets from FB or Tumblr

by lettuchi



Category: NERO - Fandom, NERO LARP
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Word Prompts, Other, not necessarily canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuchi/pseuds/lettuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random prompts, ficlets, and drabbles with Taethath or other characters. Multiple POVs, occasionally from characters that aren't my OC's for writing exercise purposes/practice. Not necessarily IG or canon, especially if another person's character is involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NERO Ficlets from FB or Tumblr

Smile  
Anger  
Mundane

 

Smile:

Taethath opened the note I had slipped into the cover of the book behind the glassine leaf, the birch paper crinkling loudly. As her eyes fell down the columns of script, her lips curled into a grin, a little, subtle thing, but what was most revealing was her eyes. They were ash grey, and while I could hide behind charcoal dark obscuring my reactions, her eyes betrayed her confidence, reflecting her feelings with the discretion of a mirror. She must have not realized I was there. When she thought no one could see her, she gave everything away.

Anger:

A wail shattered the peace of the morning, cutting through the halls. I bristled at my desk, and shut my book. No one would get any work done until the disruption was over. 

There was another verbalization of effort, and something, probably a body, slammed into the wall outside my door. I opened the door and had to duck out of the way of an errant arm thrown in my direction, and the shoulder of the individual made contact with my doorframe, producing a sharp crunch. 

Two sizable men in grey robes, and that disturbed female cousin of mine. How old was she now, 60? When she lost herself like this, it was more like she was a particularly-difficult 6, although significantly more dangerous. Although older than I was, she was yet an adolescent, her limbs still wiry. Despite what disadvantage one would think her reediness would provide, she was shoving grown elves around and injuring them, as was evident by the Adept’s cry as he reached for his dislocated shoulder. Anger, not Reason, had rent her Mind from its connection with her Body, and apparently allowed her to perform usually unlikely feats of physical resistance.

She wrenched herself from the grip of the other with a growl, and her eyes, furious and steely, met mine as I stood in the doorway, unmoving. Although I was not the target of her ire, her rage did not dissipate as I held her gaze for a moment. It was just long enough for the uninjured Adept to grab her again with his bare hands and wrench her limbs into submission. 

The sound she produced was as desperate as that of a rabbit being torn apart by a fox. She kicked and screamed until she fell unconscious, probably due to some mental manipulation by the Adept. The hall silent again, I immediately closed my door, and went back to my work.

Mundane:

It was a typical winter evening, and we were studying in the library. Taethath let her cheek slump heavy against her palm as she stared blearily down at the same pages she had been looking at for the last 11 minutes, and her lower lip started to jut out into a petulant pout, signaling to me that her attention was rapidly fading. The magical light in the library shined off of the embroidery on Taethath’s headcovering. It wasn’t the most extravagant thing I had ever seen her wear, but it wasn’t exactly sackcloth, either. She was afforded a certain amount of leniency due to her position, and she wasn't exposed or anything, but it was unnecessary. Lots of things my roommate did were unnecessary. 

Taethath leaned back into her chair and yawned loudly, shutting her textbook with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. “I’m borrrrred..!” Taethath said, her tone whiny and childish as she stretched. “Hey, let’s go to the Astrologer’s Guild! Mother says there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight!”


End file.
